Forbidden
Poniższa lista była ważna od lipca 2014 do października 2014. Forbidden Karty potworów TCG= *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks *Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End *Cyber Jar *Cyber-Stein *Dark Magician of Chaos *Dark Strike Fighter *Destiny HERO - Disk Commander *Elemental HERO Stratos *Fiber Jar *Fishborg Blaster *Glow-Up Bulb *Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts *Magical Scientist *Makyura the Destructor *Mind Master *Morphing Jar *Morphing Jar 2 *Number 16: Shock Master *Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles *Rescue Cat *Sangan *Sinister Serpent *Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets *Substitoad *Thousand-Eyes Restrict *Tribe-Infecting Virus *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Victory Dragon *Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity *Witch of the Black Forest *Yata-Garasu |-| OCG= *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks *Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End *Cyber Jar *Dark Magician of Chaos *Destiny HERO - Disk Commander *Fiber Jar *Fishborg Blaster *Glow-Up Bulb *Goyo Guardian *Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts *Magical Scientist *Magician of Faith *Makyura the Destructor *Mind Master *Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles *Rescue Cat *Sangan *Sinister Serpent *Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets *Substitoad *Thousand-Eyes Restrict *Tribe-Infecting Virus *Victory Dragon *Wind-Up Hunter *Witch of the Black Forest *Yata-Garasu Karty zaklęć TCG= *Brain Control *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Card Destruction *Card of Safe Return *Change of Heart *Cold Wave *Confiscation *Delinquent Duo *Dimension Fusion *Dragon Ravine *Future Fusion *Gateway of the Six *Giant Trunade *Graceful Charity *Harpie's Feather Duster *Heavy Storm *Last Will *Mass Driver *Metamorphosis *Mirage of Nightmare *Monster Reborn *Painful Choice *Pot of Avarice *Pot of Greed *Premature Burial *Raigeki *Snatch Steal *Spellbook of Judgment *Super Rejuvenation *Temple of the Kings *The Forceful Sentry |-| OCG= *Brain Control *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Card of Safe Return *Change of Heart *Cold Wave *Confiscation *Delinquent Duo *Dimension Fusion *Future Fusion *Giant Trunade *Graceful Charity *Harpie's Feather Duster *Last Will *Mass Driver *Metamorphosis *Mirage of Nightmare *Painful Choice *Pot of Greed *Premature Burial *Raigeki *Snatch Steal *Spellbook of Judgment *Temple of the Kings *The Forceful Sentry Trap Cards TCG= *Crush Card Virus *Exchange of the Spirit *Imperial Order *Last Turn *Return from the Different Dimension *Ring of Destruction *Royal Oppression *Self-Destruct Button *Sixth Sense *Solemn Judgment *Time Seal *Trap Dustshoot *Ultimate Offering |-| OCG= *Crush Card Virus *Exchange of the Spirit *Imperial Order *Last Turn *Return from the Different Dimension *Ring of Destruction *Royal Oppression *Sixth Sense *Time Seal *Trap Dustshoot *Ultimate Offering Limited Monster Cards TCG= *Atlantean Dragoons *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind *Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos *Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit *Coach Soldier Wolfbark *Dandylion *Dark Armed Dragon *Debris Dragon *Deep Sea Diva *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Evigishki Gustkraken *Evigishki Mind Augus *Exodia the Forbidden One *Genex Ally Birdman *Gladiator Beast Bestiari *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness *Goyo Guardian (z Forbidden) *Honest *Inzektor Dragonfly *Inzektor Hornet *Left Arm of the Forbidden One *Left Leg of the Forbidden One *Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En *Mermail Abyssgunde *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Night Assailant *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders *Rescue Rabbit *Right Arm of the Forbidden One *Right Leg of the Forbidden One *T.G. Hyper Librarian *Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms *Thunder King Rai-Oh *Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls *Wind-Up Magician |-| OCG= *Armageddon Knight (z Unlimited) *Artifact Moralltach (z Unlimited) *Atlantean Dragoons *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind *Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos *Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Rooster *Dandylion *Elemental HERO Stratos *Evigishki Gustkraken *Exodia the Forbidden One *Formula Synchron *Genex Ally Birdman *Inzektor Dragonfly *Inzektor Hornet *Left Arm of the Forbidden One *Left Leg of the Forbidden One *Mermail Abyssteus *Morphing Jar *Necroface *Night Assailant *Number 11: Big Eye *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders *Right Arm of the Forbidden One *Right Leg of the Forbidden One *T.G. Hyper Librarian *Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms *Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity Spell Cards TCG= *Allure of Darkness *Book of Moon *Burial from a Different Dimension *Charge of the Light Brigade *Dark Hole *Dimensional Fissure *Divine Wind of Mist Valley *Final Countdown *Foolish Burial *Gold Sarcophagus *Infernity Launcher *Limiter Removal *Mind Control *Monster Gate *One Day of Peace *One for One *Rekindling *Royal Tribute *Sacred Sword of Seven Stars *Spellbook of Fate |-| OCG= *Allure of Darkness *Book of Moon *Burial from a Different Dimension *Card Destruction *Charge of the Light Brigade *Dark Hole *Divine Wind of Mist Valley *Dragon Ravine (z Unlimited) *Dragon Shrine (z Unlimited) *Foolish Burial *Gateway of the Six *Gold Sarcophagus *Heavy Storm *Infernity Launcher *Limiter Removal *Mind Control *Monster Gate *Monster Reborn *One Day of Peace *One for One *Pot of Avarice *Primal Seed *Reinforcement of the Army *Super Rejuvenation Trap Cards TCG= *Bottomless Trap Hole *Ceasefire *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Eradicator Epidemic Virus *Geargiagear *Infernity Barrier *Macro Cosmos *Magical Explosion *Solemn Warning *Soul Drain *The Transmigration Prophecy *Torrential Tribute *Wall of Revealing Light |-| OCG= *Ceasefire *Magical Explosion *Needlebug Nest (z Unlimited) *Solemn Judgment *Solemn Warning *The Transmigration Prophecy *Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited Monster Cards TCG= *Card Trooper *Chaos Sorcerer *Formula Synchron *Lonefire Blossom *Magician of Faith *Necroface *Reborn Tengu *Summoner Monk *Tragoedia |-| OCG= *Archlord Kristya *Card Trooper *Chronomaly Nebra Disk (z Unlimited) *Dark Armed Dragon *Destiny HERO - Malicious *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Elemental HERO Bubbleman (z Limited) *Evilswarm Ophion (z Limited) *Honest *Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En (z Limited) *Lonefire Blossom *Mezuki (z Limited) *Reborn Tengu *Summoner Monk *T.G. Striker (z Limited) *Tragoedia *Wind-Up Shark (z Limited) Spell Cards TCG= *Advanced Ritual Art *Chain Strike *Hieratic Seal of Convocation *Reasoning *Reinforcement of the Army (z Limited) |-| OCG= *A Hero Lives *Chain Strike *Hieratic Seal of Convocation *Magical Stone Excavation Trap Cards TCG= *Ojama Trio |-| OCG= *Abyss-sphere (z Limited) *Bottomless Trap Hole *Ojama Trio Kategoria:Listy zakazanych i limitowanych kart